


A New Understanding

by Independent



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Prostitution, Steve Feels, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independent/pseuds/Independent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It isn't a choice Tony, people do it because they have no options left, or they do, but prostitution is easier, sometimes, than trying to find work and commit to something like that."</p><p>Or Steve reveals a part of his past to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work so it's kinda shaky, and short, and the characters might be OOC but it was fun. Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. :)

Steve didn't know how the team had gotten to this point, sitting on the couches in the common room and talking about prostitution. At first he had been quiet, listening to Bruce talk about all of the poverty and subsequent prostitution he was faced with in the countries he was visiting and hiding out in, until Tony had said something he disagreed with.

"I just don't understand, why would people choose to sell themselves, there has to be other ways for them to get money. They could get a job, or beg on the streets, why would they just give up?" He had asked, not understanding the depth someone had to be in to choose to sell themselves on the streets.

"It isn't a choice Tony, people do it because they have no options left, or they do, but prostitution is easier, sometimes, than trying to find work and commit to something like that. People don't usually wake up and say, I want to quit my job and sell by body on the fucking streets. It's an option that sometimes has to be taken and it shouldn't be seen as something that strips a person of their humanity and morality, they're still human, even if they're doing something that is seen as shameful and unethical." Steve ranted, by the time he was finished the entire team was openly gaping at him. Clint was the first one to break their trace and speak.

"Did you ever," he asked, gesturing vaguely with his hands. 

"I did what I had to, it was the depression and my ma didn't have enough to support both me and herself so I did what I could do help out. I'm not ashamed, it saved our lives because if I hadn't done it we'd have been out on the streets and I couldn't do that to her. And I couldn't exactly hold down a job with my disabilities, it was the best option at the time." Steve told the group around him, chin held high, unwilling to be shamed for what he had done to protect his family. 

"Wow," Tony had said, still looking at Steve with surprise. "I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't know. I can't see you doing that."

"Of course you didn't, it's not exactly the kind of thing I told people, it wouldn't have made it out after I took the serum anyway, the people who had purchased me would've likely been intimidated that little Stevie was now a national icon." Steve said, a tinge of humor in his voice. 

"Learn something new everyday." Clint had mused, wonder in his voice at the amount of courage Steve had had, did have. "Sorry if we said anything offensive before, we just did't understand as well as we could have."

"Nah, you didn't know. Everyone has their own opinion on it and mine just comes from personal experience." Steve assured him. "People just don't understand that it's not really as much of a choice and more of a final option kinda thing. People don't understand because they can never see themselves stooping so low."

"Thank you for trusting us with this. I know it was probably something that you hadn't told anyone for a long time and it could help us to understand you better." Natasha told him, all hints of surprise or alarm gone from her voice, instead taking on a comforting tone. 

"I mean, yeah, I guess. The only person I really ever told was Bucky, and now you five." Steve told his teammates. "I didn't even think about it, it just slipped out actually. I guess I'm just getting comfortable here."

Bruce had taken this time to lock eyes with Steve, his gaze filled with understanding due to all he had seen and it made Steve feel like he belonged with this group of people. 

"I say we celebrate this new revelation!" Thor bellowed, and they did.

* 

The next day Steve found himself in Tony's lab, just sitting on the couch with his sketchbook propped open in his knees, drawing. 

"I'm sorry if I was insensitive yesterday," Tony told him suddenly, looking up from his work to look at Steve. "I guess I just don't understand. I've only ever known money and it never occurred to me that some people result to things because they don't have enough. Hearing you talk about what you went through with such confidence makes me want to help out, to give more to the people who have less." 

Steve got up then, walking over to he bench where tony was sitting, and sat next to him. "Thank you, Tony."

"For what? All I did was make an insensitive comment." 

"For trying to understand. For not treating me like I'm different or broken, but like the same person I've always been."

"Of course you're still the same person Steve, you're you and I wouldn't trade that for the world."

"You wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't. Not for anything. C'mere." 

Steve leaned into Tony's outstretched arms, falling into the familiar comfort of the man next to him. 

"I really want to kiss you." Tony said, pulling back from the embrace to look into Steve's eyes, all over his face, his lips. 

"Then do it." Steve grinned, pulling Tony's lips against his. 

He had never felt more complete.


End file.
